Recently, touch screen is widely employed in various electronic apparatuses. By way of example, typical electronic apparatuses provided with the touch screen include mobile phone, tablet computer, e-book, portable media player, etc. Users conduct various hand operations, such as single-click, double-click, slide and the like, on the touch screen of the electronic apparatus so as to control the electronic apparatus and handle various tasks.
However, repeating hand operations on the touch screen may result in long time contact of the fingers with the touch screen, which may leave dirty marks and/or oil stains on the touch screen, thus the appearance and the sanitation condition of the electronic apparatus are adversely affected. Cleaning of the touch screen is a time-consuming and painful task. Furthermore, the touch screen is prone to be damaged by frequent hand operations thereon.